When two world meets: Falling Apart
by leurelayne
Summary: Taking trips to the past Trunks and Hinata fight the androids along side the Z warriors, who in their timeline have been killed by android 17 and 18. Facing danger on a whole new level, would the young couple be able to survive and find some weakness from the androids to save their timeline? I don't own DBZ or Naruto R&R Please.
1. First appearance!

**Edit (21/2/2013) The last scene has been changed to make it more believable and Hinata to look more in character) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Naruto.**

**This is based on episode 120 and 121 (I believe) those are the episodes when future Trunks appear for the first time to defeat Frieza.**

**I know I shouldn't been writing this but I have been watching DBZ lately and I become really fond with Trunks! He's perfect! I love him! And of course I needed to do a little Trunks x Hinata story. So far I'm on the androids saga so this fanfic will be based on the episodes Future Trunks appears.**

**Right now I'm a bit confused! I don't know how to write Krillin name right! I see that it's written Kuririn, But I write it Krillin. Please forgive that honest mistake, I really don't know how to write it.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: **First Appearance!

When he had asked her to stay and wait for him there, she had not though that the young boy was serious; but he was indeed telling her to stay put. Not that she was complaining but the heat was kind of intense, almost making her want to take off her hoodie but being the shy person she was of course the girl wouldn't do such a thing. Now remembering what he had told her before departing from the future and then reminding it to her again just minutes ago.

"_Remember Hinata you can't call me by my name if we're in front of the others alright?" Trunks told her. "It could affect the future and I wouldn't born if my parents know"_

"_I understand Trunks" Hinata said confidently nodding her head._

"_Oh and don't forget to also wear the sunglasses at all times." The lavender haired boy reminded her. He was indeed worried._

"_Right!" And then the two of them departed to twenty years in the past to fix all the horrible things that had happened and hopefully save all their friends as well. _

Well now she realize that the sunglasses were quite helpful. And now that Hinata think about it, she had offered Trunks to help him fight Frieza as well. But he had rejected her offer. It made her feel a little useless and pointless coming here, after all she wanted to help him.

_As soon as the time machine had landed Trunks got out first and then proceeded to help Hinata to get out of the machine by taking her by the waist, making her blush. He was always gentle and nice with her almost as if he were afraid to hurt her because of his strength._

"_Are you alright?" He asked worriedly when he saw her red face. "The trip didn't made you sick or anything, right?" _

"_I'm fine" Hinata say smiling when he finally put her down. _

"_That's good" Trunks then proceeded to transform the time machine into a capsule. "Frieza should get here any minute now" he said when he kneeled down to take the capsule and put it somewhere safe he wouldn't want to get stuck here. _

"_I will go with you to help you," the young girl said confidently. "I'll do my best" _

_Smiling kindly at her offer he patted her head, "Stay here instead, I don't want you to get hurt, Frieza is not that strong anyways" _

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes, besides" He looked carefully at her lavenders eyes. "You're too kind… I wouldn't want you to bother yourself with someone like Frieza" slightly moving his hand from the top of her head Trunks stroke her hair and then moved his hand to her left cheek gently caressing it. "I'm a bit worried you know" He sadly smiled. "If all of what we are doing now is successful… you might disappear"_

"_I know" she responded. _

"_Aren't you afraid?" _

_After giving it some though and looking to his blue eyes she admitted it. "Yes… I am a bit scared, but this is more than just I disappearing. We have to fix the future of all of the people who couldn't make it" then Hinata smiled. _

_Trunks then proceeded to hug her. "I'm really sorry" he then hided his face on the crook of her neck and inhaled her sweet scent. "If this get fix I… probably won't meet you" _

_Blushing like mad, she awkwardly patted his back. "You won't realize it though so it is fine I suppose" Even if in their time they became a couple, Hinata wasn't so very use to this kind of physical affection. The circumstances they had met brought them together, even if she wasn't from this planet. _

"_I suppose-" Before Trunks could finish what he was saying they sensed Frieza ship coming down to earth, so he quickly let her go. "He's here" the boy say frowning. Turning around to look at Hinata, "Stay here… if you feel any attack coming this way go further away…" when she nodded in agreement, he then kissed her quick. "It won't take long" And with that he left. _

Remembering all that made her blush furiously. He could be so protective sometimes, and that she could understand. He never met his father before and even seeing his friend Gohan die made him protect his precious people even more. He was very caution and calculating every move he made. Being him the one to realize that if the trip to the past could fix the future, he would probably not meet her. But if Hinata could think about it, Trunks was different that the one that would be born on two years from now right? Since if the problem with the androids get resolves the Trunks that will be born would have a different childhood that the one her boyfriend had. So that would make two different timelines, or maybe when they get back to the future things will be all right and she would indeed disappear? It was confusing and scary to think about. She had landed on planet Earth when she was just seven years old, which was when Gohan had found her and quickly took her to a safe place before the androids could find her. He took great care of her and then thanks to him she met Bulma and Trunks. Together they took great care of each other and later on Hinata had a crush on Trunks, which she didn't know that the feeling was mutual. Later on the death of Gohan had not only give Trunks the ability to turn into Super Saiyan at will, but it made Hinata and Trunks found their way to each other hearts. So assuming that the situation would change now that they would deliver the message to Goku, if she does indeed land to Planet Earth at the age of seven would Gohan find her? How would she meet Trunks and Bulma if they were not hiding from the androids? And even if she does meet them, if Gohan death was the cause of them finding their way to each other heart, how would they do it now?

Sitting on the ground she then felt a huge explosion that caused the wind to blow her away. Holding a rock for dear life she then realized that Trunks was going well on his fight. How long he would take? Would it be alright to go now and check if he was finish? He must have transformed into a Super Saiyan she could already sense him.

"I wish I could fly like Trunk does" Where she was from no one knew how to fly, at least for the seven years she had ben living there. Even though Trunks haven't taught her how to fly yet Gohan didn't though her either, since he was always trying to get Trunks full potential in order to fights the androids.

After a while of waiting she finally decided to go close to where Trunks was, of course Hinata could not fly but she could take good jumps and run fast. Taking a few high and skillfully jumps she finally reached where the young boy was fighting. Just as he say it wouldn't take him so long, Hinata saw him fighting with a big guy totally destroying him with a yellow blast and later proceeding to destroy the spaceship. Covering her face because of the explosion caused by the ship Hinata took a few steps back. Finally the young lavender-eyed girl sensed a few people looking at Trunks, guessing they were the people they had came to save. Finally the going off of Super Saiyan mode Hinata knew that it was safe the go close to him, so taking a few more jumps, finally she reached where the boy was.

"Are you alright?" Hinata asked worriedly.

"I'm fine" turning around a little, Trunks saw that they had company, she could see that they were really surprised by his power, but then he decided to tell them something so he raised his voice "I'm heading to a place near here to meet Goku" Trunks said smiling. "Would you guys like to come?" Hinata could see that he was really happy, after all he has been smiling a lot lately but the others didn't seem so happy at all, in fact the lavender eyed girl could guess they were in shock, but the man with the pink shirt looked upset. They didn't seem so sure to trust Trunks either. After some more staring "Come on is this way" he then pointed to his left. "Goku should be arriving there in a couple of hours" But instead it seem that the group decided to stare some more at Trunks "Hey follow me! Don't worry I won't bite! This way" And with that he turned to look at her. "Well hold on to my neck alright? Since you can't fly." Obeying to what Trunks say she hold on to his neck while he hold her waist and headed off to the location.

Finally getting to the exact place Goku would be arriving, thanks to a watch Trunks grandfather had made, they were getting glares from Vegeta and Piccolo well better say Trunks was getting glares from them, thank goodness for the sunglasses she had. Getting a bit intimidated Hinata hided behind the lavender haired boy. Just then he took a little white compartment from his jacket pocket and there he took out capsule which when he threw it turned to be a little refrigerator. Inside of it he had a variety of options to drink, which he took one a later on offering the others.

"Look out you guys, he's up to something" Yamcha commented.

"I… I don't think he likes you very much" Hinata murmured to the boy ear. Though Trunks didn't seem to mind, somehow he was just fine.

"What about a cold drink? It's pretty hot and dry out here" Trunks offered. At first they were hesitant, but Bulma could see the good on him so she accepted the drink followed by Gohan. After some thinking Krillin accepted as well. The green haired woman was taking glances at Trunks and spoke to him, but all the while Hinata couldn't help but feel nervous. She was becoming shy again. Practically leaving Trunks alone to the others interrogation, she had made a goal to help him if this came to happen but now on the moment of truth she was hiding behind him, especially hiding from Vegeta intense staring and rude comments. Insisting of knowing his name the Saiyan prince was calling Trunks a liar, somehow it made her upset, it seems that he didn't wanted to believe that the lavender haired boy was indeed a saiyan.

"Please understand" Hinata soft voice was heard and every one turned to her. Fidgeting at the stares she tried to be strong. "We're here to help…" Looking down at her shoes it seem that they didn't took much attention to her. After a while they seem to drop out the subject and actually wait for Goku's arrival.

Trunks was sitting on a rock holding his right leg, and of course the young girl was standing by his side. That's when, what her boyfriend had warned her about happened:

"_**Don't take off your sunglasses no matter what"**_

But dust had fallen to her eyes, and her eyes were very sensitive so she started to slightly scratch her eyes under the glasses but they accidentally fell. "Ah!" Hinata tried to pick up the glasses as fast as she could but it was a bit late, since the person Trunks and herself didn't wanted it to see, just saw them.

"You!" The saiyan prince started looking at Hinata. "Those eyes…" Then Vegeta turned to look at Trunks. "For someone who claims to be a Saiyan you sure don't know how to pick up your buddies"

Just then Trunks was going to defend, but Hinata stopped him. "It's fine… it's you who they can't know the name… but neither of them met me except for Bulma-san and Gohan so I suppose it's fine to say my name" she murmured. Staring at the Saiyan prince she became nervous. "My name is Hinata I-"

"Such a low class race" He said arrogantly interrupting her. "Kid, if you were to be a true saiyan you would had know about this such class" Somehow the tone Vegeta had said it, had greatly offended Hinata. Putting her chin up she spoke.

"That comes from a race who couldn't even penetrate our planet's barrier" She answered a bit afraid of what might happen.

"Why you insolent" Vegeta prepared to attack her. Taking her stance and activating her Byakugan by instinct she prepared to attack. He was strong and proud just as Bulma has described him. Moving fast and gracefully Hinata moved as fast as she could to avoid being hit by Vegeta. He was strong, stronger that what she though. Hinata has been training with Trunks back in the future but it seems she was still not a good match yet. Maybe it was cause she was facing Saiyans and not humans. Taking steps back to avoid being hit by the saiyan prince Hinata tried to look for and opening to at least try to block a few points and hopefully stop him. But before the girl could even fin an opening, the saiyan prince took a grip on her neck.

"No one talks back to me like that" Vegeta then gripped a bit tighter to her neck.

"ngh…!" Hinata tried to struggle but it was no use, the saiyan prince wouldn't let go of her neck that easily.

Getting alert Trunks got up from his spot, and the others as well were surprise by the sudden scene.

"Vegeta what are you doing?" Yamcha was the first to speak.

"Vegeta!" Krillin was next to speak, surprise to what the saiyan was doing. The others were there all in wonder of why Vegeta would attack the young girl and to actually try to kill her.

Looking at the man who was holding a strong grip at her neck, even to the point of lift her from the ground. It was painful of course but she needed to do something soon because she couldn't have Trunks, which she knew would try t help her, fight with his own father. "Ngh…" taking a grip at Vegeta wrist Hinata the moved her hand to his arm and then there, with many years of experience and knowledge, she knew she could press a chakra point exactly here she had her hand. And with that she pressed a point, at first Vegeta noticed it but since he didn't felt anything painful he didn't let go of her just yet, that's when Hinata pressed two more points.

"Those little attack of yours are not doing much for you" The saiyan said arrogantly "It's this all you can do?... I don't even know how Frieza was interested in your kind"

Just then, Trunks finally came close to them and firmly grabbed the arm Vegeta was using to hold Hinata's neck. "Let her go" Trunks requested. He honestly didn't wanted to be disrespectful to his father and he wanted the saiyan prince to like him, since he never got the chance to meet him but he definitely could not let his girlfriend get killed after all she might disappear in the future, better not hurry the process if it does happen. "We're not here to fight you" After some glaring from Vegeta he finally let Hinata fall to the floor. Taking in all the needed air, she coughed hardly. "Are you alright Hinata?" Trunks asked kneeling down worriedly.

"I'm… fine" She assured after taking a breath. "I… didn't expected him to do that" Hinata explained to the lavender haired boy.

Taking a sigh, Trunks knew something like this could happen, not like this though. He had not expected that Vegeta would attack his girlfriend. Of course Hinata had once told him that on her planet Saiyans once tried to attack them so they could give the planet to Frieza, but their barrier was so strong that even a few Saiyans ships were destroyed even before getting in on the planet. Even Frieza soldiers died trying. But as well as when Saiyans and people from her planet encountered themselves on other places they would fight. But that was way before the Saiyans were destroyed by Frieza hand and he didn't though that his father would actually attack Hinata because the conflict was so long ago. But by the looks of it his father knew how to stay enemy with someone for very long. That's why he had asked her to not take her glasses off no matter what.

"Hmp" They heard Vegeta while he returned back to his spot. Two minutes later the saiyan felt the pain on his arm. Looking at his right arm he took a grip of it. What was happening? _It most have been what she did to me. _Looking back at the girl he glared. He didn't though her attacks were strong, so why was the pain suddenly hitting him? And now he couldn't move his arm, it wasn't broken that's for sure… so then what? "You wench!… what did you do to my arm?"

Fidgeting at Vegeta hard glare Hinata stood close to Trunks and deactivated her Byakugan. "I-I… I blocked your Chakra points in your arm" _only a few that is. _Hinata explained to the man. "It won't allow your energy go to your arm… it will stay like that for a while though…" she continued explaining. "It won't cause… serious harm since I didn't block all the points in your arm"

"Chakra points? What's that?" Gohan asked curiously.

Looking at the curious stare from Gohan Hinata blushed and answered to his question "You might call it his energy points. It's the same actually… my eyes as you saw them it's called the byakugan and it allow me to see these points and there I can block them and even cause internal harm… if these points are blocked the energy can't flow threw the human body and therefore the person cannot move… but I could only press a few on his arm"

"That's so cool!" Gohan admired and complimented her skills. "Do you think we could learn to do that?"

Looking a bit surprise but his praise she smiled, Hinata didn't expect Gohan to be a curious boy as a child. "Well assuming that you don't have the byakugan, you would need probably years of practice and study the human body to know the exact spot where these chakra points are" Hinata smiled kindly "But you look really strong as you are" She looked at Gohan tenderly. He was so cute when he was a child that she couldn't help but blush and patting his head.

Gohan blushed a little when he felt that Hinata was patting his head, He wasn't very use to seeing pretty girls very often, of course he wouldn't count Bulma and his mom. "Thank you you're really a nice lady!"

Blushing she then smiled to the boy "Thank you, you're really kind too"

"But you have some weird eyes" Krillin commented "not that they're bad looking or anything" He quickly added when Hinata stared at him. Krillin then blushed; looking close to her she was really pretty, pale silky skin with long dark hair. And her eyes… just wow. Right now he noticed the veins on each side of her eyes he was simply amazed by her eyes. Gohan as well was very impressed.

Blushing a little at the compliment, she just nodded her head. "Thank you" Looking back a her boyfriend Hinata looked down "I'm sorry I caused problems"

Smiling at his girlfriend tactics he patted her head. "It's fine… you did good" Trunks praised. She did not cause much harm to his father that was a good thing. Even if Trunks hadn't stepped in Hinata could kind of handle herself. When she blocked a few points of Vegeta arm, at first it did not caused any pain to the saiyan but if he ha continued to grip at her neck minutes later when he would felt the pain Vegeta would had let her go. And at this opportunity, while he was wondering in the slightest second of why he couldn't move his arm, Hinata would had attacked him blocking a few other chakra points for her to at least escape. At least with Trunks action for stopping his father, he avoided all that.

And with that they resumed their wait for Goku.


	2. Back To The Future!

**Here's Chapter 2! I hope you like it! On the last chapter I only got one review ;^; I though I had done fairly well, but it's alright as long as one person likes it w Thank you so much xXSaSuHiNaXx I was very happy to read your review! **

**This chapter is based on episode 122 at least the beginning of it. Oh and By the way, just in case anyone wonders, the time machine that Trunks had on these episodes is a bit small, so let's imagine that the one from here is bigger. **

**And I actually had to look for how to write a kissing scene! So please forgive me if it's not so good! I feel like I can't write kissing scenes.**

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 2: Back to the future.

After the two hours had gone by, just as Trunks had predicted Goku had indeed arrived to the spot making the others to finally believe in him. Relief by his arrival the lavender haired boy asked for a private conversation with Goku, of course including Hinata in it since the young boy couldn't possibly leave her alone with the others after what had happened with Vegeta.

Before flying a bit further away from the other, he elevated himself and Hinata extended her arms up to hold Trunks arms, which he held hers arms in return elevating her as well. Later on being able to tell the story to Goku, after of course requesting him to turn into a Super Saiyan, he looked in shock. All of his friend would die in battle with the androids and he would die of a virus to the heart that not even he as a super saiyan could avoid the death it would cause. While Trunks spoke to the super saiyan Hinata had made sure to stay quiet on the back.

"But if you're Vegeta and Bulma's son… who's this?" Goku asked curiously pointing at Hinata. "Is she your sister?"

Trunks then turned to take a glance at Hinata and then back at Goku. "No, no… she's not… my sister" the young boy blushed and looked down. "She's… She's my girlfriend" he practically murmured it to himself. He then turned and nodded his head letting her know that it was fine to get close.

"Your girlfriend?... wow" Goku then stared at her eyes. "Nice eyes you got there!"

Blushing she smiled timidly. "Thank you. I'm Hinata… is nice to finally meet you" the lavender eyes girl then bowed in respect. "Gohan told me great things about you" Hinata said proudly. "He took care of me as if I were his daughter"

"He did?... oh wow I don't know what to say…" the saiyan said a little embarrassed at first scratching his head but then asked. "But what happened to your parents?"

"She's from out of space, when she was young Hinata landed here and that's when Gohan found her" Trunks explained to him. "But that's not important right now Goku, don't forget anything I told you… it's really crucial for you to remember" Trunks then said seriously. "We'll be leaving now"

"Right" Goku nodded his head taking into account everything the boy had said. "Take care Trunks, you too Hinata"

"You too, man" Smiling, hoping that now things would change, the young boy turned to look at Hinata. "We should get going"

"Right" Hugging Trunks neck Hinata then looked at Goku. "Goodbye! Please take care of yourself!" and with that the boy took her waist elevating them both and left to a place safe enough to open the capsule of the time machine.

"Well, we already give him the message, hopefully they're be able to stop the androids" Trunks said to break the silence.

"Should we come back here on the day of the battle? Maybe you can help Goku and the others" the young girl asked in wonder hugging his neck a bit tighter.

"We could. But you can stay back with my mom if you'd like" Trunks answered feeling Hinata's long hair caressing his face thanks to the wind flowing.

"Your mom will be really worried if I left you alone" she started saying confidently "I have to be here to protect you" then smiled timidly. Not every day she gets to say words like these, it had always been Trunks who said the confident words though he could be very shy at times.

She remembered back in their time when they had to fight the androids together. Even on his Super Saiyan mode he was no match for them, but even on the most dangerous situation the boy always told her that he would protect her and Hinata being almost as a human with 'inhuman' abilities she was not match for the androids either the only possible thing she could do was cover up Trunks making sure no android attack him on the back. But the most intelligent thing they could do was run each time they found them. In fact when they were looking for pieces for the time machine it was very risky and the fact that Hinata almost had died on the process was not very of much help either.

Laughing at Hinata sudden words "Right" Finally thinking that they were far enough Trunks landed, letting Hinata down he took the time machine capsule out and after a 'boom' the machine was in front of them. Getting in first, he then helped Hinata pulling her up. "Careful on your-" but before he could warn her it seems that it was inevitable for her to trip over making Trunks fall and eventually she falling on top of him. Thank goodness for the spacious time machine. "steps" Trunks then finished his sentence.

"Ah!... I-I'm sorry!" Hinata apologized blushing furiously; she was about to get up before Trunks took a grip of her right arm pulling her down gently.

"Let's stay like this for a moment" proceeding to stare intensely at her eyes "After all, this might be the last time we'll get to be like this"

Looking sadly, Hinata moved her head and rested it on his chest. "I don't think I'll disappear so soon"

"You'll never know" caressing her hair he couldn't help to think about the inevitable.

He wasn't very sure if his girlfriend would indeed disappear. What happens to a person if they travel to the past and return to their time line? Like when he told Goku to not tell Bulma about him because he wouldn't be born, so if in that timeline he didn't born does it mean that when he returned to his timeline he would dissolve or something? Or his timeline is a different dimension than the one they were trying to fix? Of course he guessed that Hinata wouldn't die and her landing to planet Earth would indeed happen, but the possibilities of Gohan finding her could change. Gohan had found her and protected her from the androids so they wouldn't find her. The day she had landed Hinata had let her presence know by letting out a lot of energy, not that she did it on purpose it must have been the shock of landing on a new planet. That's how Gohan had been able to find her and bring her with Bulma and Trunks. But now when the day come and she indeed land here who would find her? And how can he make the possibilities of meeting her more likely? And would this version of her dissolve? Were they different from their other selves that would soon be born? But the main question would be: _what happens later to her? _There were so many questions and so little answers that just thinking about it made him upset. And if he kept thinking of it he might get a headache as well.

"B-but on the bright side we at least met right?" the lavender-eyed girl tried to cheer up the mood. Raising her head to look at him in the eye she continued, "No matter if history changes, it cannot change the fact that we already met"

"I suppose" after her motivational words he moved his right hand to her cheek. "I guess I would be missing this" Trunks couldn't help but stare at her lavender eyes. Unlike the cruel eyes of the androids that hunted his dreams, Hinata eyes were calming to him making him feel that she could indeed see his soul. He remembered the first time he saw her Byakugan activated, at first he didn't though it was pretty but he didn't think it was ugly either Trunks was just surprised. She looked so powerful, that with just a stare she could destroy you from inside out and this cause him to be amazed by her eyes. When she doesn't have her Byakugan activated it just feels like she just watching your entire being making him feel exposed, like she could see his feelings and somehow he felt vulnerable to her stare.

That's when after staring at her for a few moments he kissed her. Not as quick as he did when he was about to leave to fight with Frieza, this time it was more slowly and tenderly. Taking the opportunity of her parted lips he slowly slipped his tongue through her soft lips, tasting her delicious flavor. While his right hand was resting on her cheek his left was holding her closer by the waist trying to pull her as close as he could. After parting their lips to take a much needed breath, both of them were as red as they could be after their kiss. Especially Hinata, somehow Trunks always made her feel self-conscious every time he would look at her. It wasn't like she disliked it, but he had a way of making her heart beat harder than when she's on a battlefield.

Staring at his blue eyes Hinata shyly asked. "u-um… c-can… w-we…" she didn't even dared to ask. Even though they had been a couple for a while, she didn't even had the courage the ask him to kiss her again. She felt like she was being greedy, after all they didn't get chance like this back in their time, to be peacefully on a place to kiss.

Trunks had learned over the time of being with Hinata when she wanted something. She was really timid, not that he should be talking because he was as timid as he could be when it was referring to her, but he could know when she wanted to kiss him but don't have the courage to because she get embarrassed. Not that he minded doing the first move, but he could tease her once in a while right?

"We…? What?" He started, moving his right thump finger over her cheek. Trunks always liked seeing her blushing face. Looking at her embarrassed face he couldn't help but to softly laugh. "I know… really… I just wanted to hear you say it"

Turning back to look at his blue eyes, she stared in disbelief. "Y-you can be s-such a tease sometimes" and then looked down.

He couldn't help but laugh again "I'm sorry… you just can be cute sometimes" now holding her face with both hands he smiled at her "You don't have to ask me when you want to kiss me… you know" his forehead then touched hers and with closed eyes he spoke again. "You just do it… obviously I don't mind" Taking that as 'yes' Hinata slowly got a bit closer, since his lips were just a few inches away, and finally met his lips again. This time Trunks let her take the lead, she was kind of clumsy so he gave her a little encouragement by parting his lips a little allowing her to continue, as if teasing her to slip her tongue to his mouth which after a few seconds of insecurity she finally dared to do it. Finally enjoying the kiss once again they needed their lips to depart so they could take a breath. Both with red face they decided that it was time for them to leave.

Taking their places on the time machine Trunks finally departed, he wave goodbye to the young Bulma and finally leaving twenty years to the future. When they landed Hinata realized that Trunks had changed their course.

"W-why are we on a forest?" Hinata asked in wonder. He wasn't planning to-? Just thinking about it made her face burn. She wasn't mentally prepared for this!

"I'm going to teach you how to fly… it's possible that we will need to go back to the past, so I want you to know how to fly." After looking at her red face, Trunks realized what she was thinking and got embarrassed. "What?! No… no I didn't bring you here for _that!_" turning his face to the right so she wouldn't see his blushing face. Coughing awkwardly he then proceeded to go out of the machine and then help her as well. Then later turning the time machine into a capsule.

"R-right!" Embarrassed by her misinterpreting she wanted the earth to swallow her whole! since when she though the wrong way? Maybe it had been the make out section they had back in the past. It's not like she couldn't help it, her boyfriend was handsome and cool. As well the lavender haired boy was so strong but kind. With those kind of traits he wouldn't have any trouble finding another girl if he never meet her. Any girl would love to be with someone like Trunks. The lavender haired boy could be so caring, and not forget passionate as well. He would give his all for the person he love and that was something she had seen in him ever since she met him. And just the though of him with someone else made her upset… even jealous.

"You understood?" Trunk spoke making her snap out of her thoughts.

"What?" Hinata asked softly, realizing that she wasn't paying attention.

"Don't tell me you weren't listening?"

"I'm sorry" Hinata apologized.

"I knew the trip could be a bit too much… I told you to let me know if you felt sick" the young boy then reprimanded getting close to her.

"I-I don't feel sick" then looking down she blushed.

Looking confused Trunks tried to take a look at her face, the first thing he saw was her blush, maybe an upset face too "Then what's the matter?"

"I w-was just… thinking… b-but it's nothing important" she practically murmured avoiding his gaze. She wasn't about to admit that she was jealous of a girl that didn't even existed. Even if it was absurd thinking of something like this at such time, she felt silly. If she told Bulma about it she would laugh at her.

Getting worried at his girlfriend sudden behavior he bended a little to try to take a look at Hinata's face. Even if he was trying he couldn't take a clear view because her hair was covering half of her face. "Thinking about what?" he tried to distract her. "I hope you weren't thinking of some other guy you saw by any chance twenty years ago" Trying to cheer up the mood.

"No!" raising her voice she looked at Trunks desperately as if trying to prove he was wrong by doing so taking him by surprise. Hinata doesn't want Trunks to think that she was thinking of another guy. Realizing her mistake she lowered her voice again. "I… I mean… of course not"

"What's wrong? It was just a joke…" Hinata has been acting a little weird since he helped her out of the time machine a few minutes ago. "You took it so seriously"

Looking down again Hinata stayed quietly. She had promised herself that she wouldn't complain about changing the past. Trunks had hesitated about traveling twenty years to the past because of her sake, but she had smiled at him telling him that it was fine. And even before they were departing from the past she had said that it was fine as well. But now that they actually had travelled to the past and came back, she realized the consequences of what their action might cause. But she couldn't be selfish like this; a lot of lives were at the hands of doing this.

Taking her silence as a bad signal, he kind of guessed that she was thinking. She was worried. Trunks wasn't about which one though, about the others in the past or it was because of the androids. She was always alert when it came to them. And if she started acting weird after they got back from the past then he kind of guessed that it was because of the others. "Hinata it's fine…"

"Eh?" Lavender eyes met with blue ones.

"We already warned Goku so I'm sure he'll be in time" He started trying to cheer her up. "And not only that… we're going back in a few days, the time machine still has energy, and we can help them"

So he though that she was worried about that, staring at his smile she couldn't help but tear up. Taking this as a bad sign Trunks panicked.

"Eh?! What's wrong? Why are you crying?" the young boy got close to her putting his hand on her face. "Was it something I said?" When Hinata shook her head saying no he then couldn't do nothing else than to hug her. When the young girl felt his hug, she hided her face on his broad and strong chest also taking a strong grip at the back of his jacket. Getting more worried than he already was Trunks starter rubbing her back trying to calm her. "Hinata… what's wrong? Tell me"

"You'll…" the lavender eyed girl started in a low tone. Years of dating her and spending time with her made him able to hear her well. "…be able… to meet a… nice girl… someday" Hinata finished between sobs.

Surprised by his girl confession he hugged her a bit tighter. He didn't expect that she was thinking of such a thing. She had looked fine before they left their timeline and even after coming back that he didn't notice her. And knowing her it most had been hard just to admit it to him; Hinata was a very selfless girl and just admitting her feeling prove him once again that she cared deeply for him. Stroking her hair he tried to cheer her up.

"C'mon don't cry" He started. "If you cry I won't be able to be stronger." Backing a little Hinata looked up and met with blue eye. "Everything is fine… see? You're holding me"

Sniffing Hinata cleaned her face. "Right… P-Please teach me how to fly" She finally said.

"Are you sure?" Trunks asked worried. Taking her nod as confirm, he backed away and started his lecture.

* * *

A/n: **Well This is it! I hope you had liked it! Trunks and Hinata were touchy touchy on this chap xD Please review and tell me what you think! It would help me get more happier and motivated!**


	3. The Fated Day!

**OMG Guys you almost kill me of happiness with the reviews you left! I was very happy! I will answer every Review by the end of the Chapter! See you there! **

**Some parts of this chapter is based on episode 132 (probably half of it) and The other half is from episode 138 and 138 of DBZ**

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Naruto

* * *

Chapter 3: The fated day!

Floating just above the town Trunks knew the androids would be, he saw that it was destroyed part of it of course.

"We're late" Trunks spoke to Hinata, who was now able to fly, by his side.

After a few days of practice finally, Hinata was able to elevate herself, though with a bit of difficulty she could successfully stay in the air. It took her three days of intensive training and she still was a bit clumsy. Not only that; Hinata had injured her arm, because on the second day when she finally was able to fly Trunks wanted to praise her and offered to kiss her. That's when she got embarrassed, lost concentration and fell, by doing so she injured her left arm. Thanks to the arm Trunks almost had left her behind with his mother but she had refused telling him that she was fine.

"We should had come earlier" The lavender haired boy said in regret. That was until they felt an energy coming from their left, and looking at the said direction they saw that there was smoke there. "I think there's still some time" Flying at the direction of the smoke Trunks took a hold of Hinata good arm. "Sorry… we're on a hurry" And with that he flew as fast a he could.

"AAHH!" Hinata couldn't help but to screaming in horror at how fast they were going. She couldn't help but to try and take a grip at Trunks hand. She knew still couldn't go as fast as him, but it was so sudden, when he pulled her without a warning she was getting a bit dizzy. Once they arrived at the scene, they saw Piccolo fighting with what could be said an 'old android'. At the scene there was Gohan, Krillin, Vegeta and Tien. Staring in disbelief Trunks let the others know that the android they were fighting was not the one from his timeline. And while he was discussing it with the others android 20, better know as Dr. Gero himself, blew up Bulma capsule airplane forcing Trunks to save his mother and his 'baby' self.

Furious at how his father had not saved his mother, and refusing to accept Goku's help, he confronted him; making the Saiyan prince more arrogant that he already was and leaving to try and find the android so he could battle them by himself. When Vegeta had left Trunks claimed that he wouldn't let his father die again just as it happened on his timeline, which caused to Bulma question the young boy words and Piccolo revealing that the older lavender haired teen was indeed her son which took her by surprise.

"I think is time we start looking for Dr. Gero laboratory you guys" Piccolo started "We don't have much time if we want to find those two androids before he does." Tien, Krillin and Gohan nodded in agreement. "Gohan I think is better if you took Bulma home" And with that when he was about to leave with his friends Hinata finally spoke.

"Please be careful" Hinata started. "I-I will be going with Gohan… i-i-in case Trunks asks that is"

When Piccolo took a glance at her, he just nodded and then left with the others. Once they were out of sight Hinata stared at Gohan and Bulma.

"I hope I'm not too much trouble" She then bowed in respect.

"It's alright… we'll need all the help we can get" Gohan replied. So doing as Piccolo told him, he grabbed Bulma and baby Trunks. "You can fly right?" the young saiyan asked curiously.

"Yes… I can" Hinata assured. But before they could leave Yajirobe said to not be left behind and hop on Gohan back, and with that they left.

.

.

.

.

Looking at Gohan having trouble carrying Bulma and Yajirobe, Hinata finally spoke. "A-are you sure you don't need help?" She offered.

"No it's fine" Gohan denied her help. He was a saiyan he could carry them both fine, well that is if Yajirobe could stop moving around.

"Wow I can't believe that was my son back there… I was worried he would end up being like his father" Bulma said looking down at his son in her arms. "You look so handsome"

"He was very cool too" Gohan said. "When he fought with Frieza"

"That's right! Who would had guessed!" Bulma laughed and then finally looked at her side to look at the flying girl with them. "But if that's my son… who are you suppose to be?" she asked curiously looking at Hinata.

Blushing at the sudden blunt question she tried her best to answer it. "W-w-well I-I'm…" Hinata didn't dare to say it. The Bulma she had met was very different than this one and somehow it felt easier telling it to the Bulma from the future than to this one.

Looking at her blushing face Bulma seem to get what was going on. "I get it… you're my son girlfriend aren't you?" without being hesitant she finally said it. When Hinata nodded her head embarrassed she smiled. "Oh wow… I'm so proud of you son" Bulma said again looking at baby Trunks on her arms "You got yourself such a pretty girlfriend"

When Hinata heard the young woman say this she softly laughed gaining Bulma stare again. "You say the same thing when I first met you" Bringing back the memory she couldn't help but tear up a little. By that time she wasn't Trunks girlfriend yet and Gohan was still alive. But Bulma always teased them about being a couple. When she was remembering she took a glance at Gohan, who caught her and smiled at her, she then smiled a little. Gohan was cute when he was a kid, unlike the one she had met who looked caution and always alert.

Noticing her injured arm Gohan curiously had to ask. "What happened to your arm?"

"Ah!" looking at her injured arm she laughed a little. "I was practicing how to fly… but I lost balance and fell"

"I see" Thinking of something else to say Gohan asked again "Can you tell us how you met us Hinata?" he said breaking the silence again and actually remembering her name which made he so happy.

"Well… I-I'm not from this planet… as weird as it sounds" Hinata started her story. "When I-"

"So you're an alien?!" Yajirobe interrupted.

"Shut Up Yajirobe!" Bulma then defended the young girl encourage her to continue. She was curious as well of how her counterpart had met her.

"W-when I… was seven… I landed here on Earth… I didn't know about the androids… But Gohan found me on the forest as soon as I landed" She said proudly and looking at Gohan who was really surprised. "I was injured… but Gohan took care of me and healed my wounds and soon after he started taking care of me as if I was his daughter" Well at least that what she would like to think of him, like an adoptive father figure. She smiled to herself. "Then Gohan introduced me to Bulma and Trunks and we became friends" she finally finished. Hinata didn't wanted to give too much details about it. Noticing how she seems to talk about total different people, Bulma and Gohan didn't felt like she was talking about them at all. "Gohan… I have a very important request to make!" Hinata finally remembered. She could ask Gohan to find her again. "I-I know it's very disrespectful of me to ask this of you… but… could you… I mean" Hinata was having a hard time asking it. "Could you please find me again if I arrive here please?... I know I'm being rude… but please… you're my only hope"

Surprised by her request Bulma and Gohan couldn't help but think of how cute she was. Hinata was asking for something really simple: find her and take care of her just as Gohan other self had done. She had so much trouble just to ask Gohan that. They guessed that Hinata was a very selfless girl. Gohan kind of guessed why his other self took care of her, she was very kind and sweet, just looking at her made you want to protect her; like a cute and sweet little sister.

"You can count on it" Gohan confirmed. "I give you my word"

When Gohan said this the lavender eyed girl could help but to brightly smile. "Thank you so much"

.

.

.

.

* * *

They were so close… so close to Gohan house that he could almost feel the relief of his back, but that was until Bulma asked to be taken to her house first because she needed supplies to take care of baby Trunks. Hinata giggled at Gohan disappointed face. Finally arriving to Bulma's place Gohan had made sure to let the others there, and even if Mrs. Briefs had offered some snacks the young boy declined saying that he needed to see his father. When Gohan started flying again in a hurry Hinata followed him.

"W-wait!" the lavender eyed girl shouted. The young boy suddenly stopped in the air looking back at the girl. "P-Please wait for me"

"Hinata… You don't come to go with me"

"It's fine" She smiled. "I want to… but I c-can't fly so fast yet" smiling awkwardly she tried to finally reach the boy.

"That's fine just give me your hand" And without a warning young Gohan grabbed Hinata hand, and just as Trunks had done, he practically dragged her with him while she was trying to balance herself.

"So Hinata, how strong these android are?" Gohan asked curiously.

"T-They're really strong… Not only that, they're ruthless and cold blooded just as Trunks would call them" Hinata flinched once she said that and because they were still flying at high speed. "Not even Trunks and I can fight them… And he's so much stronger than me"

Giving some though about what the girl had just said Gohan frowned. He needed to give his best at this fight if they wanted to avoid the same future Trunks and Hinata had come to prevent. He had trained for three years with his father and with Piccolo just for this. Worried about the out come of this Gohan griped a bit tighter at Hinata hand. Noticing that little Gohan was getting anxious the girl tried to cheer him up.

"It will be alright Gohan" Hinata started saying "E-even if I'm not very good yet… I have healing powers so I will be there…" She tried. It was true actually, she had medical ninjutsu and could heal rather well depending of what the situation was. Hinata was always practicing to get better at it. "So I will protect you" the girl finally spit it out. She cared very deeply for Gohan because his other self was very important to her, and even if little Gohan was different that the one she met she was happy she could had meet up with him again.

Smiling at what Hinata said he couldn't help but said. "Right!... You're like a nice older sister" he stated. "But I guess… the next time I find you… you'll be like a nice little sister I suppose"

Softly laughing Hinata nodded her head. "Right!"

.

.

.

.

* * *

When they finally reached to Goku's home they say an airplane, with his mother moving things inside the plane. Finally landing carefully Gohan let go of Hinata hand and as soon as he did his mother gave him a hug. After the young boy had let her hand go, the girl had put her hand on her head to try and calm her dizziness and that was when she saw Trunks come out of the airplane and look at her.

"Hinata… You're here" Trunks finally said getting closer to her. "Are you alright?" He asked. His featured were still hard and serious for everything that had happened with the androids but his eyes reflected concern for the girl.

"I'm fine…" She tried saying. "I-I just feel like-" and before she could finish he sentence she felt like she was falling and she would have if it weren't for Trunks strong grip that hold her up. When he took a look at her face she looked a bit pale. They were in a hurry to take Goku to Master Rioshi place, so he didn't had time to question her now, so he proceeded to pick her up on his arms and take her to the plane. Hinata wanted to say that she didn't wanted to be on the air any more for at least a little while but she couldn't complain now. Once inside, Trunks carefully sat her on the floor next to Goku.

"Hey…" He started, kneeling down by her side, trying to make her look at him. When she did he spoke again. "Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry" Hinata apologized on a soft voice. "I'm… causing trouble"

"No… it's fine…" Trunks said. He had left in a hurry following his father and for an instant he had forgotten about her, and for that he felt bad. But he knew that she understood, after all she had followed Gohan instead and now they had reencounter again safely.

"I-I just feel a bit dizzy because… I have been flying around at high speed too much lately" She finally admitted.

That's when Trunks had realized. When they arrived today he had pull her up at high speed when he was going to find the others and hadn't been considerate about her. She had just learned how to fly a few days ago when they returned to the future and stayed there for a few days and then came back to the past. So of course she was not used to flying at high speed just yet and Gohan most probably had pulled her up too. But he wanted her to be able to enjoy the ability to fly so he guessed he had to give her some time to adjust.

Looking at her, he spoke again. "I'm sorry…" And with that he just stayed close by her and staring at Goku who was in front of them.

Finally after a few minutes Hinata felt a better. When Chi-Chi screamed she startled Hinata making her put an expression of disbelief. Gohan mother really wanted him to study on a time like this. Krillin and Yamcha were trying to think of ideas of destroying the androids.

"Well there's something I could do" Trunks stated looking down. "I could travel to the past on my time machine and go to Dr. Gero laboratory and destroy the androids before he has a chance to activate them… it shouldn't be that hard now that I know where his laboratory is" Hinata sat quietly by his side. She knew that the time machine only had enough energy to go on one more trip, she wasn't sure if he remember about that. She wasn't going to argue now it was fo the sake of the others after all.

Krillin took a glance at him not sure of what he said. "Hold on" just then he stared at Trunks. "I don't think I like the idea of you going after the androids by yourself" Krillin then looked at Hinata. "Even if you used the help of Hinata… what if something goes wrong?" he turned his head to look at Goku and then back at Trunks "Besides didn't you said your time machine only had a enough energy to make one more trip? I mean… how will you guys made it back home? You could be trap in the past forever!"

Looking down the lavender haired boy ran out of ideas "Maybe"

Gohan who was holding one of his homework books looked at the boy from the future. "Hey… If you go back to the past and destroy the androids before Dr. Gero wakes them up… What happens to the androids that are on this time?" The boy asked curiously. "They wouldn't just vanish would they? Because if changing their past makes them vanish what happens-" But before the boy cold say more Chi-Chi made him look back at his book telling him how it didn't concern him.

Surprised to what Gohan said Trunks looked at him. "No… He's right!... What was I thinking." Looking at Krillin he started "If I go back to the past and destroy the androids of that time I can only save the future of that world meaning I can't change anything they already done once they were activated which means there's no point of me going back"

Finally realizing the answer Hinata couldn't help but to look at Trunks and smile happily, definitely she could stay the same with Trunks. She wouldn't just vanish. Hinata knew this was no time to be happy, but she couldn't help but feel relief by what they had discovered just now. Trunks suddenly looked at her, relief in his eyes.

"So that means you won't vanish either" He could have just kissed her there. But there were more important things to handle at the moment; he guessed that when all this is over he make it up to her. Hinata understood that they needed to handle other important things as well. Before they could even celebrate they need to handle the androids. Even if she wasn't going to disappear, any of them could just get kill any moment in battle.

But it seems like Krillin didn't understood it at all. "Could you say it in English? You two seem happy by this"

"Alright" Trunks started thinking of a way to make it sound easier to Krillin. Looking down at Goku he started explaining "You know how Goku is alive now because of the medicine that I brought back from the future?... Well in the future world where the medicine came from Goku didn't make it… That's because I can only change one reality… not both" Trunks then took a breath and looked back at Krillin. "In other words there are two realities out there… In one of them Goku survives and in the other well let's just say he wasn't so lucky"

"Let me try to understand this…" Krillin looked in disbelief. "Even if Goku beats the androids in our would they would still be alive in your world from the future… boy that sounds like some kind of parallel universe or something"

"Exactly" Trunks agreed to what Krillin said.

Yamcha looked back to them. "Then why did you bother coming back in the first place Trunks? You just said you couldn't change anything?"

At his words Trunks stood up and looked at the window. Hinata looked at him worriedly, she wasn't sure if he could tell them so she spoke.

"It was miss Bulma idea to send us back to the past" Hinata softly said gaining the attention if the others. "She didn't think there could be something else could do to help the people from our world" She looked sadly. "But she knew there were other we could help"

"_Maybe we can't change what the androids had cause to this world… But I think there's a way we could make a better world, a peaceful world, free of the androids forever" Bulma said confidently to his son and to Hinata. _

After finishing their story, Trunks sat down again by Hinata side and she saw him trembling. Worriedly she put her hand on top of his o give some comfort. Which he in return took a grip on it.

"But I mean how could you have miscalculate-" Gohan tried to said but was stopped once again by his mother.

"I don't know… I mean something could have change when you travel back from the future" Trunks looked down.

"Try not to worry about it too much Trunks… If it weren't for you Goku wouldn't be alive right now… And that's all that matters" Chi-Chi said happy.

"That's right! We own you big time!" Krillin tried to cheer as well.

Taking their compliments Trunks shyly smiled and then took a glance at Hinata who was as well smiling at him somehow understanding his feelings. He could say that one of his worries was just lifted up from his shoulders. Hinata was going to stay with him no matter the out come of this battle. Of course hopefully they get to defeat the androids.

* * *

**Well that is for this chapter! I hope you had liked it! I already have chapter 4 done but I will publish it after I have chapter 5 done! I will hurry though! **

******Here are the replies for the reviews.**

******Guest: Right! I can't wait until I can put Goten here! I aleady have plans for it but that so much later on the story T^T But I'm still not sure if to work with them starting from when they are kid, like in the Buu saga. Or jump directly to when they are teens. I still have time to think about it. **

**KurotenshiHime360: Thank you so much sweetie! I'm so happy to hear that I did good! I mean I still feel a bit insecure but I will do my best!**

**Guest with the name of 'A fan': OMG a fan?! I'm blushing! I can faint an moment! Thank you so much for the lovely compliment on my writing style! (Still I have to admit I have read my old fics and I feel horrible! I feel like I have improved) And just as you asked I updated soon! Thank you for the motivation!**

**xXSaSuHiNaXx: You have and go and watch DBZ! It so epic! I am so in love with the series right now! It will help you understand better too! Go Human and enjoy the epicness of the saiyans!**

**Crazylilic: You were the first to review on the second chapter and let me tell you, you almost killed me! I was so happy! Maybe it was because of the summary I wrote? (I'm not good with summaries yet D:) I wrote the summary like 10 times and I still am not pleased of what I wrote. But anyways thank you so much for the compliment too! **

**All of you are amazing! And to the people who read it and don't leave reviews, you guys are amazing too because you read it! I hope you enjoy the story! And I hope you stay with me until the end of the story! **

**Until next time! **


	4. Kame House

**Here's Chapter 4! I hope you like it! I don't seem to stop writing! And I already have an idea for later on in the fic! I already want to reach that part! I hope You like this! Please let me know what you think I would love to read it! (Even if is a complain)**

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Naruto

* * *

Chapter 4: Master Rioshi house!/ Kame House

Well after a call to Trunks young mother, they had got the news of a new time machine apparently the same one that he has. When the young boy received the picture Trunks decided to go investigate it.

"I'll go check it out" Trunks informed the others. "Hinata you stay here in case Goku has more nightmares… you can use your ninjutsu to try and calm him"

"Right" she nodded in agreement. Thank goodness he told her that, she wouldn't be able to say no if he asked her to go with him but in all honesty she didn't wanted to fly any longer at least for a little while. Then Gohan asked if he could be able to go and after some convincing to his mother he finally left with Trunks.

"What's this ninjutsu Trunks say?" Krillin asked trying to built up conversation. When big lavender eyes met with his own he blushed. Those eyes, he wouldn't say they were plain freaky but they were kind of weird. She didn't have any pupil on them, at least not that he could notice, but the color was so pretty.

"It's medical ninjutsu, it is something I learned when I was a child… before arriving here" Hinata explained.

"What do you mean before arriving here?" Chi-Chi asked curiously.

"W-well as weird as it sounds… I… I am not from earth" the young girl said once again. She had explained it to the young Bulma and to Gohan, now it was to Chi-Chi, Krillin and Yamcha.

"Well that could explain the eyes color of your eyes" Yamcha say taking a glance back. "I never seen a person with such eyes"

"That's for sure" Krillin said. "But anyways… how does it work?"

"I just learned the basics when I was a child… it was for the purpose to heal myself in case I got in any trouble… but over the time I have been practicing" Hinata say cheerfully "I could show you… but no one here is injured yet" taking a glance at Krillin she saw a little scratch on his hand. "Ah! Your hand… can I see it?"

"My hand?" Krillin then looked at his hand and saw a little scratch. "This? Oh this is nothing" But before he could say any more, Hinata stood up and took his hand. Her hand suddenly started to glow green and his hand felt warm. Before he knew it, the scratch had already healed and was totally gone.

"I know is not much-"

But he didn't give her a time to finish. "Wow that's so cool!" Krillin complimented. "It something like what Dende did on Planet Namek"

"Dende?" Hinata asked confused.

"He's a Namekian… he has healing powers too"

"Now I kind of understand why Trunks told you to stay" Chi-Chi interrupted. "But how can your healing power help if Goku has a nightmare?"

Blushing a little Hinata kind of guessed why. "Well back in our time, every time Trunks has a nightmare I put my hand on his forehead and use my ninjutsu to try and calm him… and somehow it works" She then turned to look at the sleeping Goku "I guess he though I could do the same for Goku"

"I see"

"We're here guys" Yamcha finally said.

Landing the plane to Master Rioshi Island, every one got out of the plane. Krillin and Yamcha carrying Goku to the room of the house. When Hinata was about to go out of the plane, master Rioshi saw her and blushed just as he does when he sees a pretty woman.

"Well hello there-" He was about to jump on her, when she suddenly panicked and blocked a chakra point on his shoulder. "Ah! My shoulder!" He complained holding his right shoulder.

"Ah! I'm so sorry!" Hinata bowed in apologizing.

"That's just what you did to Vegeta the first time we met you" Krillin said, coming out from the house after he finally took Goku to the room.

"I'm so sorry sir" Hinata finally got close to master Rioshi and unblocked the point she had just pressed. "I am really sorry"

Sighing in relief, the old man spoke again. "Well if you're really sorry why don't you give me a kiss baby" He said bluntly.

"Leave her alone Master Rioshi… she has a boyfriend" Krillin said on her defense.

"I was just joking" Rioshi then took a better look at her face. When he saw her eyes he was surprised. "Those eyes… those are the Byakugan aren't they?... It's been so long since I last saw them" the old master said impressed.

"Eh?" Hinata asked confused.

"You know about them master Rioshi?" Krillin asked to his master.

Putting a serious face Master Rioshi looked carefully at the girl. Oh he did know about those eyes, alright. Long, very long ago he has faced them in battle. He would never forget that strong and fierce stare.

"When I was young-"

"I can't really imagine you being young master Rioshi" Krillin interrupted his master story. "I mean-"

"Shut Up Krillin… I wasn't always an old man! I mean I'm still young!" Rioshi then continued his story "Anyways…I once faced a woman… her power was extraordinary but she was always alone… I could never forget those eyes… they appeared on my worse nightmares" Looking again at the girl in front of him "Then someday she disappeared… I never saw her again" the old man stared at her eyes "But somehow your eyes are different… they look genuine"

"But-" Before she could question the old man any further Chi-Chi appeared at the door.

"Hinata… I need your help" The woman spoke. Hinata understood why when she saw her expression, Goku was probably having nightmares or something. Without second though the girl went inside to see at the sick man.

Finally arriving to the room, Hinata saw the frowning face of Goku and quickly put her hand on his forehead. Her hand then started to glow green, closing her eyes she concentrated. She needed to do her best. Somehow trying to help Goku on his nightmares was a bit harder than when she helped Trunks. The boy would always wake up two or three minutes after she touched his forehead, or he would stop struggling on his dreams and relax having a nice rest, but somehow Goku was a bit more difficult. It had been already four minutes since Hinata was trying to save him from his dreams but somehow it was harder. Maybe it was because he had a heart disease? No that couldn't be a problem, maybe his nightmare were just more terrifying than the ones Trunks have. After eighth minutes Hinata had successfully calmed Goku. Letting out a sigh of relief Hinata backed away.

"Thank you Hinata" Chi-Chi said. "Do you need anything?"

"N-no" the girl started trying to catch a breath. Using her medical ninjutsu can be a bit hard when you're trying to use it to help on a nightmare. For a moment there she though she wouldn't make it. "It's fine…. I will go downs stairs" She let the woman know.

"Alright… thank you" Chi-Chi thanked once again.

She bowed before leaving the room. Finally when she went to the living room Hinata saw them talking. She saw a talking pig too. Carefully the shy girl started walking at the door.

"Where are you going Hinata?" Yamcha asked.

Surprised by the attention she blushed a little. "I-I will just wait for Trunks out side"

"You don't have to wait for him out side… come sit with us" Yamcha gave some encouragement. From all the girls he had met Hinata definitely is the quiet and cutest of all, at least so far. Bulma was loud and demanding and not to mention Chi-Chi who was scary and just as loud if not more than Bulma. But Hinata looked so defenseless but in reality she could paralyze you in seconds with out you realizing. She was strong in her own quiet and deadly way.

Doing as Yamcha said she sat besides him quietly. Later after a call from Bulma all of them stared at the TV for the news of Ginger city about how people were disappearing but their clothes were still there. Minutes later Gohan and Trunks finally arrived to Kame house.

"Trunks" Hinata smiled.

"Trunks take a look at this!" Krillin said. Getting the attention of the lavender haired boy.

All the people in the house stared at the news. There was some shooting at Ginger city, and when the reporter looked the camera he gazed in panic and that's when later the transmission was cut off.

"What the hell is going on?" Yamcha said. They had changed the channel to check if they still could see something, but it seem the reporter was dead.

"I'll go to Ginger town" Trunks said seriously wanting to leave just as soon as he arrived.

"What? No you can't" Krillin said.

"Don't worry about me… I'll be alright… after all I'm a super saiyan" the boy tried to encourage. "and it's the androids we need to worry about"

"Are you sure?"

Trunks nodded in agreement

"Then I'll go with you" Hinata then stood up. "I can help you look for it with my Byakugan" the girl tried to once again. "And… and if there are any people still alive and injured I could heal them"

"Right… that's a good idea" Trunks agree to what Hinata said. He could use her help; there was no living thing that could escape the gaze of the Byakugan. And she could heal him in case something happened which he hoped it didn't. Before they were about to depart Trunks held Hinata left hand. "Ready?" when she nodded, he elevated himself giving her sometime to do so as well, and when she did the lavender haired boy went a bit faster on his speed. Somehow he felt like he shouldn't involve Hinata in this. When she met him he never guessed that she would had become so strong and dependable. She was not a weak girl that would hide, she would face the problem and even if the enemy was ten time stronger than her she would still stay even if it would kill her. So Trunks knew that he needed to avoid any kind of deadly situation because even if he begged her to leave him behind and go to a safe place, she would definitely disagree and still accompany him until the very end. The boy guessed that was why he fell in love with her; she was loyal till the end.

Taking a glance at her, he noticed that she had a look of confidence. "Do you feel dizzy?" He asked worried. She looked fine but he wanted to make sure.

"I'm fine" She reassured. "I'm getting use to flying like this… I flew at high speed twice in only a day" Hinata then smiled at the boy.

"That's good" That was something he liked about her as well, she could adapt quick to situation in this case she was adapting to being able to fly. Suddenly Trunks felt Hinata's grip was a bit tighter. _She's worried._

"Don't worry Hinata… it will be fine"

"Right" Hinata nodded. "But how will we know what are we looking for?"

"It has to be the only thing alive… at least in the city" Trunks frowned "Listen Hinata… if things get out of hand I want you to run and go back to the others"

Surprised by what Trunks was saying Hinata frowned again. "No… I will not run away with out you Trunks"

Sighing, he knew she would say that. Hinata could be so stubborn sometimes.

* * *

**a/n: This chapter was more shorter. I'm sorry for that, next one will be longer. But I hope you had liked it! I want to write some romantic scenes but the situation is not fit for it ;^; Well that is Until next time! **

**Please review! I would love you very much!**


End file.
